historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Colton White
Colton "Cole" White was an American deputy and former pelt trader who, along with Clay Allison and a gang of New Mexico outlaws, fought against railroad tycoon Thomas Magruder and the corrupt individuals on his payroll. White was associated with the outlaws Clay Allison, Soapy Jennings, and Jose Chavez y Chavez as well as with the Apache tribe, and he was one of the key players in the power struggle between the Empire City "resistance" and Magruder and his organization. In 1880, he killed Magruder and several of his minions, restoring some dignity to the Wild West and stopping Magruder from achieving his goal of locating the fabled city of Quivira. Biography Early life Colton White was the son of a white American doctor by the name of Campbell and an Apache mother, and he was born in what is now New Mexico. In 1864, White's father was shot by Confederate States Army captain Thomas Magruder of the Texas Mounted Rifles when his company arrived in the Apache village to search for the Cross of Coronado, an artifact kept by the Apache tribe. His mother shot Magruder in the eye with a rifle before she, too, was killed by the Confederate troops, and the Apache of the village were massacred. Colton was raised by Ned White, a Kansas outdoorsman and a deserter from Magruder's company, who taught him how to live in the great outdoors. The two of them hunted animals together and sold their carcasses and pelts to passing steamboats on the Missouri River, and they lived a peaceful life until 1880, when Ned White took Cole with him to board the Morning Star steamboat. Ned wanted to retrieve the fabled Cross of Coronado from a safe on the boat, but Reverend Josiah Reed ordered an attack on the boat by renegade troops dressed as Native Americans. Colton and Ned killed several of them, but they lost ground and were forced to flee as the boat caught fire and crashed. Ned gave Colton a token to the Alhambra brothel in Dodge City and told him to look for a prostitute named Jenny before throwing him over the side of the ship; Ned and all other passengers on the ship died when it exploded, and Colton went into a three-day sleep on the riverbank. Journey to Dodge City White woke up and was greeted by "Honest Tom", who offered to help him in getting to the Alhambra brothel. However, he decided to make a wager against White; White would be able to take his horse if he could beat him in hunting and shooting. White beat him in both competitions and won the horse, but Honest Tom and two fellow outlaws decided to turn on him and steal his token to the Alhambra. White killed the three of them and rode to Dodge City, riding through a canyon and taking a ferry to the city; he learned that the ferry was due to be closed down because of recent Apache attacks. Arrival in Dodge White arrived in Dodge City and was paid $15 for taking down George Mahonee, a wanted criminal, at the Alhambra brothel. He then presented his token to the bartender and asked for Jenny, who was called over to him. White told her that Ned, his father, was dead, as was Jenny's friend and Ned's favorite prostitute, Sadie. The conversation was cut short when the outlaw Rude Williams took Jennie hostage, angry that she was talking to Colton instead of having sex with him. Colton got into a gunfight with Rude's Gang, killing Rude and freeing Jenny. He proceeded to kill the other members of his gang before they could burn down the Alhambra, and he met with Jenny upstairs. Jenny told White that Reverend Josiah Reed had come to the brothel to look for Sadie, and she also told him that Mayor Hoodoo Brown of Empire City might be able to assist them in hunting Reed down. The two of them made love and formed a relationship, and White met sheriff Pat Denton through her. White agreed to help Denton in holding off Apache attacks on a new railroad bridge to Empire City, and he helped in the bridge's completion after killing Chief Quick Killer. White and Jenny headed off through the Badlands to Empire City, killing several Apaches along the way, and they managed to arrive safely. Empire City deputy ]]White and Jenny were able to arrive in Empire safely, and Mayor Hoodoo Brown greeted them himself. Brown told White to have a look around the city before meeting him at his casino, and he also made White a deputy of the Empire Police Department. White helped the marshals in ambushing the Miller Gang with TNT barrels as they rode into the city, massacring the criminals in exchange for some money. White then visited Brown, who introduced him to his deputies J.J. Webb and Dave Rudabaugh. Brown had White, Webb, and Rudabaugh hunt down Jose Chavez y Chavez, an outlaw who took part in attacks against Brown and the lawmen. Chavez y Chavez was chased down to a ranch, from which he fled as the deputies fought against his outlaw companions. White was angered when Webb and Rudabaugh murdered two innocent ranchers in the barn, and he saw Webb place a pistol next to the man to make it appear as if he had pulled a gun on the deputies. White threatened to take them in to Brown, and Webb and Rudabaugh responded by taunting him and telling him that Brown was using him as a puppet. White would proceed to have a shootout with them, blowing Rudabaugh's head off with his rifle and slicing Webb with his knife. After their deaths, White headed to confront Brown. Betrayal by Brown and prison break ]]White angrily confronted Brown back at the casino, brandishing a pistol at him. Brown told him that Reverend Reed was in the other room with Jenny, and that he was heading out to warn him; White detected that he was lying, and he threw him against the wall. White rushed upstairs to find Reed with Jenny, and Reed cut her throat with a razor. White pulled his gun out to shoot Reed, but Brown slammed a bottle over his head, knocking him out. White woke up with Reed and Magruder presenting him to Thomas Magruder himself, and Magruder had White framed for the murder of Jenny. White was sent to the local jail, sharing a cell with the captured outlaw Port. White and Port shared their reasons for opposing Brown, and White was also introduced to Soapy Jennings, who was held in a steel box across the hall; his safecracking speciality led to him being placed in a strong container. Jennings taught White how to pick his jail cell's lock with a deputy's badge, and White and Port left their cell; White promised to bust Jennings out as well. He succeeded in securing three horses for the escape, and he blew open Jennings' cell with TNT. The trio escaped, and Jennings decided to head to Dodge City while Port and White headed to meet up with Clay Allison, leader of the "resistance". The resistance White was introduced to Clay Allison by Port, and Allison trusted White after he revealed that he was the son of the late Ned White, whom Allison had believed had been killed during the Civil War in 1864. White and Allison worked together to fight against Magruder, with White working with Port, Allison, and Jose Chavez y Chavez to ambush one of Magruder's trains. White saved Chavez y Chavez and some of his men from an ambush by Magruder's militia during an unplanned attack on the train, and White hurried back to the originally-planned ambush site, where he used TNT to destroy a large rock and block the tracks. The train crashed, and the outlaws killed all of the militiamen on the train. The resistance succeeded in procuring a Gatling gun, and they would use it later that day to hold off some militia attacking the resistance camp. During this time, Allison told Clay that Magruder sought to find the ancient city of Quivira, a quest that led him to massacre an Apache village; neither of them knew who White's real parents were. Downfall of Hoodoo Brown When Allison was captured during a raid on the resistance camp by some Empire City militiamen, White decided to launch a rescue mission. White and the outlaws left their desert hideout to assault Empire City, fighting their way past the city's militiamen to reach Hoodoo Brown's casino. There, White encountered Brown, and he seriously wounded him in his office. Brown begged White for mercy, and White asked him about the reason why the Morning Star was attacked. Brown told him that Magruder was looking for an artifact stored in a safe on the boat, and that only Reed and Magruder knew what the artifact was. Brown told White that he would never be able to recover the artifact, as it was now at the bottom of the Missouri River, but White realized that the water level receded during that time of year, and he decided that it was possible. He kicked Hoodoo's gun back to him, and Brown insulted White and picked the gun up. White proceeded to riddle Brown with bullets, and he shouted "I'm Hoodoo Brown!". White shot him one last time in the chest, launching him backwards, crashing through the window and falling to his death on the street below. White and Allison would put him in a propped-up coffin in front of the casino, displaying his body to the public. Category:English-Americans Category:Americans Category:Apache Category:Native Americans Category:Protestants Category:Outlaws Category:Lawmen Category:People from New Mexico Category:People from Montana Category:Gunfighters Category:Frontiersmen Category:Hunters